No One Knows
by cherryqueen24
Summary: Yami has the life nobody wants, and nobody knows he exists, except a certain Hiakri! My first fic please be nice when critizing!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **OMG this is not my show or it characters, I just write fics! It would be bloody pointless to sue, and if you do and if you win congratulationsyour 2 pennies richer, and you have to much time on your hands by the way this is yaoi boy/boy so you don't likie don't readie! See how that works? To the rest, enjoy, and for the love of god REVIEW! It's my first time so please be nice! Flames welcome! But be nice! Yami/Seto at first than Yami/Yugi!

No One Knows

Nobody knew what they could do for him. The tri coloured teen's hair hustled in the wind outside the limo's window. His existence was unknown to everyone who saw. Everyone who knew him, his bodyguard, the maids, and even his own lover ignored to the point of being invisible. His job meant that everyone was meant to see him, but there were some people who didn't even know he was there; everyone. "Hmmmm," he sighed as he laid his head against the door of the limo. "You ready? No screw-ups go it? I want everything to be perfect! Remember to smile, and hold my hand, and tell the press how wonderful I am, and how smart and how much you love me and…" Yami let the words go from one ear out the other, and its been working good for him for awhile. It's not that he didn't love Seto; it's just that he was driving him crazy! "Are you listening to me?" snapped an irritable Seto as they were on their way to a party to celebrate a new release of the new game, and laptop. Yami was a model, and was the usual pretty boy with the amazing build, sexy six-pack, stunning smile, the "aw shucks attitude" to his amazing looks, and the sweet heart personality. Seto was the CEO of Kaiba Corp and they met at Domino High, and Seto married his high school Yami. They were the picture perfect couple, and everybody was always in awe on how they were so wonderful together. Yami was enjoying the New York scenery, while Seto was yelling at his personal assistant.

Gala Premier 

"Look Here they come! Mr. Kaiba how do you feel about the simultaneous premiers of a new game, and a new laptop, and Mr. Moto are you proud of your husband? Mr. Kaiba?" the constant bombardment of paparazzo's in his face. "This is one of my most proudest moments, and my lover and I could not be any happy together!" Replied Seto "And!" he said cutting off Yami before he could speak, and all he could do was smile the rest of the evening. "_Oh well another night of boredom! It's like I was going to enjoy myself._" Yami thought.

After the Gala 

"What the shit kind of admiration was that I should have just brought a fucking dog, and maybe it would have done better! I can't believe you fucking through the chairman of the Technology World Wide Corp! Holy shit, what are you on crack or something?" "Are you seriously willing to let him have some fun one night just to fucking get one of your stupid inventions endorsed by that asshole?" Yami shrieked back. "Maybe somebody would have fun, because I sure as hell aren't." Seto sneered back. "And just were the hell do you think your going, we have a press conference tomorrow morning!" Seto demanded as Yami made his way upstairs through their mansion, and grabbed a prepared duffle bag filled with necessities that he would need. Yami before going back downstairs he went Mokuba's room. "Mokuba! Mokuba wake up! Hey I just came to say goodbye." "What?" he said trying to shake the last bit of sleep out of him but immediately became astute after hearing his brother in law last words. "What! Why? Why can't you stay what's wrong?" Mokuba said on the brink of tears. "I just need some time off! I need some time to myself!" Yami said as he gave him a quick hug and shut the door. Yami ran out the door grabbing the keys to viper out of his bag. He got in his car, and made it to the airport and had everything prepared so that on his trip even his car got escape the pain of Seto's words. He sat down in the first class and rested. He looked down at his watch, 11:45 pm. "Well goodbye New York! Hello again Japan!" he said as the world he knew disappeared form view.


	2. Back to start

No One Knows

Chapter 2: Back to the Start

Author's Note: ok seriously you get anything out of this if you sue! Firstly you'd be upsetting a lot of fanfic readers, and secondly I'm broke! By the way this is yaoi boy/boy! You have been warned! This is my first fic so be nice k? Enjoy!

"Flight 3079 from America to Japan has landed! All passengers please make your way now off the plane and have a nice day!" bellowed the automatic voice. Yami looked around to the barely familiar scenery, and went to go pick up his car. He drove aimlessly for a little while, and ended up in front of the _Domino Penthouse Suit_ that he pre ordered for himself. He got the one that was the largest complete with maids and butlers, indoor pool, Jacuzzi, and all the little toys (i.e. Camera phone, 3 laptops, 2 billion dollars, the works) "_It's nice to go back to your roots_" Yami thought. He looked around, and decided to go for a walk. He was looking around in the sub-urban area, and all the houses filled with kids and parents getting ready for the holidays. He looked into one-house two parents, and their kids. "They look happy" Yami said to himself. He continued to walk trying to not get depressed on his own thoughts. He decided to go back home, and gets some R/R.

Next Morning 

Yami woke feeling better after the pre-Christmas blues he gave himself last night. He decided to have breakfast in bed that morning so he called the chefs, and have them him his favourite. "Voila Mr. Kaiba! Enjoy!" said the chefs in unison. Yami picked his spoon, and took a big bite, but than spat it right back out! "Yuck! What the shit are you trying to do! You know I'm allergic to apricot! Are you trying to KILL ME?" Yami grabbed a mirror, and checked himself surveying the damage. "Oh no! My skins all blotchy now! Look what you've done!" Yami snapped while quickly running to his enormous bathroom. He quickly applied some moisturizer, and looked at himself for a little while. Finally satisfied that no harm was done, he back to his bedroom to deal with fools who tried to "kill" him and ruin his beautiful face. "You dumbasses! You had better make more breakfast, and call a doctor in! I feel faint now thanks to you! Oh and call my dermatologist as well for my face, and skin!" Yami sneered as he made his way back to his bed. Yami knew his dermatologist was the man ever, and well since this was a semi-new place he thought he should be surprised on how good looking the doctor was.

One Hour later… 

"Are sure my skin is fine, Dr. Weston?" Yami asked seductively. "I'm all things considered in my profession is dependent on my skin! I mean maybe you should check one more time." Yami purred out every last syllable. "Yes Yami you are fine, now I should be getting back to my **WIFE**, and **KIDS **its my time to go now!" he said ignoring the disappointed look on Yami's face. He left the penthouse and thought "Yami you're not taking a hint! I'm not interested!" and with that he left. Meanwhile pouted for a little bit, but than shrugged it off and decided to go around and go shopping at the mega mall this town had. Yami was looking at his watch (which it just so happened to be diamond studded) and read 9:00' o clock. He wanted to do some shopping, and went the Domino mega mall. Yami had shopped for three hours, and decided to take a break by going up to the food area while his bodyguards stayed and kept watch. Yami was sitting by a window, and noticed it had started to snow. He was watching the flakes dance, while one boy said to his mother "Look mommy! It's snowing! This is first snowflakes of the year!" he exclaimed. Yami had also noticed just always walk from the mall was the Domino Museum. "_I use to be so interested in Egyptian Art, and its traditions back when I was a kid_" Yami thought.

Meanwhile At The Museum 

"All right kids line up! We need to head up to the mall for lunch!" "Yes Mr. Moto!" the children chided together. "Good now lets go! We're all here, excellent!" Yugi said. They made there way up to the mall, as Yugi tri coloured hair floated in the wind, and his cheeks turned rosy red. They had made it to the mall after great difficulty. The children had wanted to play in the snow for a while, and after a lot of bribing and pleading they got to the food court. When they got there Yugi and the students were talking about their day at Museum. "Did everyone have fun?" asked Yugi. "Yes!" they said. "What was everyone's favourite part? One at time when speaking!" Yugi said. "I liked da part wit all da pretty flowers!" said a little girl named Jamie. "I liked da room wit all da cool mummies!" said a boy called Danny. Yami had looked up to see an absolute gorgeous babe, and before getting up to introduce himself he checked how he looked in a mirror and popped two tic tacs in his mouth. Satisfied on how he looked he got up and introduced himself. Yami walked up to the kinder garden teacher whom was in front of all the children gave his butt a quick smack, smirked and said, "Hello my name is **YAMI**! You may know me from my modeling tours, and magazine poses!" Yami had given Yugi a seductive look before kissing his hand. "Man I am so getting laid with this Romeo act! Now to just get him away from the little brats!"

O.K! That's the end of this chapter! You want to keep on going review!

Ja Ne for now! By the way sorry for the wait! Gomen Nasi!


	3. If At First You Don't Succeed

**No One Knows**

Chapter 3: If At First You Don't Succeed 

**Author's Note:** O.k. by now if you're still reading this story, I don't own! Happy now? O.k. This part is the warning part: yaoi boy/boy so you don't, you don't read k? O.k.? O.k.! To the rest enjoy!

Yami bowed real low while kissing Yugi's hand. Meanwhile Yugi was absolutely furious, he was going to lose his job because some wacko flirt couldn't keep it in his pants. "No one is going to trust a gay kinder garden teacher! They're going to think I'm some child molester!" Yugi thought angrily. "Don't touch me!" snapped Yugi in front of the kids while wrenching his hand out of Yami's. "Hey what's your problem? I was only asking you out, jeez you act as though you were going to get fired!" (A/N: I couldn't resist) Yami said kind of hurt. Yugi say that he looked hurt and felt bad now. He looked around quickly, and saw Joey "Jou! Hey Jou! Come I need you to do me a favour! Can you watch the kids for a split second?" ask Yugi. "Yeah sure! No prob Yug!" Jou said while walking over. Yami for some reason didn't like the way that guy was looking at Yugi, so he threw him a dirty look. "Thanks! You come with me for a split second!" Yugi said. The children started OOOOing and saying "You're in big trouble now! He used the firm voice" Hey all begun to laugh as Yami walked away with Yugi, and Yami just threw them all dirty looks and blew raspberries. Yugi saw Yami retaliation to the children's laughter, and was quite unhappy about that. "My god are you blowing raspberries at a bunch of 4 & 3 year olds?" Yugi asked. "They started it!" Yami said in a pouty voice. "Sweet Jesus! You are a 4 year old! Anyways what do you want from me?" Yugi asked while crossing his arms. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with me!" Yami asked seductively while putting his arms around Yugi's slim little waist. "No I don't want to go out someone who for starters picks fights with kids, and secondly who thinks they can just come up to someone and slap their butts." Yugi said coolly. "Do you even know who I am?" Yami asked feeling slightly impatient. "Yes I know exactly who you are," Yugi said. "Oh by the way say hi to your **HUSBAND** Mr. Kaiba!" Yugi said as he walked away leaving Yami standing they're with his mouth hanging open. Yami collected his composure, and smirked a bit. He liked having a challenge, and was very determined to go out with the sexy Yugi. He let his male animal hunter instincts out. He was up for a chase, and he had his eye on his target, and would let nothing stop him from getting what he wants. "Yugi I've got to go now! I'll see k?" said Jou. "Bye! Jou! Kids say bye bye to Jou!" said Yugi. "Bye!" chirped the children.

**Meanwhile…**

"How dare he just walk out on me!" raged Seto. He made it to Japan, and was looking for Yami. He walked into a bar to get a drink, and he looked down at his watch and read 3:00'o clock. He was in the downtown and saw a school bus pass, and took a quick look and he thought saw Yami in there. "_I'm going crazy! That can't have been Yami, he hates kids in all shapes and sizes!_" thought Seto. He walked into the bar to shake off what he just saw. Just as Seto walked in Jou decided to get a six-pack of Bailey's Irish. He went up to the bartender and said "Bailey's please!" Seto was just about to tell the guy next to him to Fuck Off and wait his turn, but as soon as he did he thought "_My god this guy is sexy, what I fine ass on him!_" Seto did what was naturally to be done to the little line cutter. "Hello I'm Seto Kaiba! CEO of Kaiba Corporation!" said Seto seductively. Jou just couldn't believe it was the infamous Seto Kaiba hitting on him. "I'm not sure but I think I was ahead of you, but I think I know how you can make it up to me!" he purred as he came close, and put his hand on Jou's butt pulling Jou even closer.

K I am so sorry of the wait! Promise next chapter will be up sooner! Ja Ne remember u want more **R/R**!


	4. Well Choosen Words

**No One Knows**

Chapter 4: Well Chosen Words

Author's Note: Ok Ok I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! They're happy now? Anyways this chapter has a lemon in it so have been warned (yaoi boy/boy) to the rest enjoy this chapter! By the way this is my very first lemon so be nice!

Jou looked completely affronted, and very offended. "Listen bud! First off I don't go home with anyone who thinks that they can just pat a butt and think there gonna get some right off the bat!" Jou said while pushing Seto off of himself. "Did anyone order Bailey's Irish?" the bartender asked the squabbling pair. "Oh yeah there mine! Thanks Max!" Jou said while leaving with his booze, but not before throwing a dirty look at the ass grabber. Seto stood there dumb founded; he couldn't believe that just went down. "What just happened?" Seto asked to no one in particular. "Dude I think you just got rejected!" the bartender said while wiping the counter. **"BUT I AM SETO KAIBA! I NEVER GET REJECTED!" ** "Well you might just be able to catch up to him if you hurry! I he lives real close by, and he always walks" the bartender said lazily. "Great thanks!" Seto said whiling running toward his limo! God forbid he would ever walk. "I don't know why I'm making such an effort, but the way ass seemed to be calling me! Oh god all I want to do is ride it now! Hmm I wonder what the speed limit is on it, mach ecstasy?" Seto thought to himself while smirking broadly! "Mr. Kaiba we sighted him! Oh Mr. Kaiba don't mind me asking where is you're husband?" asked the limo driver. "Well that isn't any of your frigin' business now is it?" Seto said testily. "Be back here in about 2 hours got it" Seto said. 2 hours should be enough time to get some action with wonder ass, and then find is dumb ass husband. Seto walked right up to the blond teen's apartment checked if he had enough lubrication, checked his breath, took minute to see if his hair was ok, checked how much money he has….

(A/N: Now why don't we just skip to the part were he just knocks on the door!)

Once Seto knew he was perfect he knocked on the, and was greeted by two honey eyes that looked partially amused, and half annoyed. "What do you want now?" Jou asked irritably. "Well I was wondering if you got enough rest between the time that what we haven't seen each other, because I know your eyes must tired from staring at me sooo much!" Seto purred. "Why you arrogant piece of shit!" Jou raged. "Ok I know now what your problem is" looking at Jou as though he was about to burst out laughing. "You're a virgin aren't you!" Jou looked as though he had been punched in the face. "T-that's not t-true!" stuttered. "Listen up! I'll make you a deal if you play a poker game with me and you I win I get to take you're virginity, and if you win with some bloody miracle I'll leave you alone, unless you're too chicken to play?" Seto slyly. "No I am not chicken! You're on lets play!" Jou said haughtily. With those words said and done, their game was under way and already 30 minutes into the game Jou was in the whole 100 dollars, but Seto didn't care about the money.

**1 hour later**

"I win! You're virginity is mine! You can keep the money by the way!" Seto shouted triumphantly. "No this can't be!" Jou said in disbelief of what just happened. "Now I'd like to collect my prize!" Seto said as he put Jou over I his shoulder and made his way to Jou's bedroom. Seto dropped Jou onto the bed and begun to kiss him roughly enough to make him moan right through the bruising kiss. Seto begun to unbutton Jou shirt, and he threw it across the room which made the blond whimper. "Please be careful! I have never done anything remotely sexual in my life, well except for kissing, but that's as far as it ever went for me!" Jou said helplessly as Seto begun to ravish his neck, and all Jou could do is moan. Seto begun to unbutton Jou's pants and stare at the nice tall arousal beginning to form and Seto just to make the blond shiver licked the tip. "Hmm looks I can easily make hot for me!" Seto said whiling shredding himself of the rest of his clothes, and his self-control. Seto leaned in and licked the tip once again enjoying the sweet moaning assaulting his ears before taking the whole erection into his mouth and sucking so hard that Jou was shrieking Seto's name. "Oh God! Oh God!" was all the blond could say in a partly coherent sentence, while Seto massaged Jou's balls to get the blond really off. "Ohgodithinki'mgonnnacum!" Jou said incoherently as he came into Seto's mouth who happily swallowed the load. "Ahh that tasted great!" Seto said while licking the excess off Jou dick. Jou's breathing was ragged, and he felt amazing. Seto grabbed his pants and grabbed the lube out of the pocket and coated his huge hard on and three fingers. "All right this might just sting a little!" Seto said while pulling Jou's thighs apart. Seto put the first finger into Jou's untouched channel, and Jou's eyes scrunched shut because of the pain and Seto wiggled his finger in Jou's channel. Then he put the second finger in and Jou moaned, and then the third and Jou cried out. Seto thought Jou was stretched enough, and positioned himself by opening Jou further and slamming himself into Jou, and grunted from the contact. Jou screamed, and as fast as the pain came it disappeared into hot pleasure. Seto started at an even pace, and gradually with some encouragement from Jou to move faster. "Oh God" was all Jou could say, and he wrapped his legs around Seto waist when he hit his prostate hard, and clung on to Seto for dear life. This went on for about an hour before Jou tunnel tightened up to the point of no return, and Seto screamed Jou's name and exploded inside of him! "Oh God!" Seto said while pulling out of Jou's now cum slick entrance and laid beside him. 11: 00 pm his watch read. "Damn I've been here for about 3 hours! Oh well who frigin cares about Yami!" Seto thought to himself as he stared at the sleeping beauty oddly. "What's wrong with me? Why am I staring at him?" wondered Seto.

Ohhh do I sense any connection between Jou & Seto? To know read and review! I'm so incredibly sorry about the wait! I have exams coming up so I needed to study like crazy! Ja Ne for now!


	5. Skills! You Gotta Love EM'

**No One Knows**

Chapter 5: Its Never Too Late To Find True Love 

**Author's Note: **People I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh and by the way I multitasked when I wrote this story! Studying for my exams, doing my final project, and keeping my, oh so wonderful readers happy so please excuse me for any spelling errors, and let me pass out from the stress workload! Falls over and crashes to the ground Xx

Yami had returned to his penthouse suit after being rejected by Yugi. It was a bright and early Thursday, so he thought what better way to spend his day than to harass to hit on Yugi. "From what I remember all those little brats that where swarming around him, they couldn't all be his kids, or brothers and sisters. Yugi had told me they were his students, so there for he must their teacher, at Domino Elementary school since that's the only elementary school I can come up with at the moment." Yami thought. So he ordered his breakfast, yelled at his chefs, got all freshened up, put on his **designer clothes** because he refused wear anything else, and set off to find his little Yugi.

**Meanwhile at the elementary school…**

"Brendan please put that down now! Alicia here let me help you take off you're snow boots! Mickie please don't his Jake! Alright did everyone take off their winter things, and put on their in door shoes?" Yugi asked after about 10minutes at the doorway trying to settle down the kids. "Yes Mr. Moto!" chirped the hyper active little ones. "Alright let's come inside and sit at are tables so we can get started. "_I wonder where Jou was this morning! He usually arrives earlier than me to help me get the kids settled, and when I got here I tried calling him but his answering machine picked up, I really hope he's all right_!" Thought Yugi to himself unaware of a limo pulling up in front of the school. Yami got out checked himself in the mirror, fixed his hair, checked his teeth, checked his breath, made sure he had a condom on him (You never know), etc… Once Yami was at the door of the school, he made his way in and signed his name in at the front office and set off to find his little stubborn vixen.

"Hey look who's at the door, Shane look!" cried a little girl by the name Rita. "Oh is that guy who got in trouble with Mr. Moto at the field trip!" Replied Shane. "Ok kids settle down please! Moe put that chair down, Lisa you stop that, Jane got off the table!" Yugi cried trying to get his students to calm down. "Why hello again" said a seductive voice. Yugi snarled, and whirled to see a pair of crimson eyes. "You! I'm not in the mood, so go away!" Yugi snapped. "Oh but ½ an hour with me could change that!" purred Yami. "I see you have you're hands full, maybe I could be of some assistance?" Yami said while looking around the room to see a bunch of hyper brats. " I don't need you're help!" Yugi said viciously. "Move to the right." Said Yami nonchalantly. "What why?" Yugi said before he had time to think Yami pushed him slightly to the right and almost right on queue a box of crayons came flying at Yugi barely missing where his head was suppose to hit. Yugi who by now slightly frightened of his students, and in dire need of some help looked at Yami, whom had just ducked his own box of crayons coming at him. "How did you know it was going to hit me without looking at where it came from?" said Yugi who was breathing hard now. "I use be exactly like these brats!" said Yami casually. "So can I help or what?" said Yami who was quite bored by now. "Alright! But on one condition, you can't hit on me while the kids are watching!" Yugi said quite impressed at Yami's ability to understand kids, and know what there planning. Even when Jou was around the kids where still a handful. So Yugi and Yami got to work settling down the children

"Alright Yami I'm going to get the kids' snacks ready! Could you keep an eye on them while I go get the cakes and cookies you ordered?" Yugi asked as was already out the door. "No problem! I'll watch the little stinkers!" Yami called. "Who you callin' stinkers, you over grown moron!" snapped the boy Brandon. "Tsk Tsk! You shouldn't be calling you're elders that especially since I'm bank rolling you're lunch!" Yami sneered. Then 2 men with lots packages came in. "Yeah just set it over there!" Yami said leisurely. "What do we do about the other ones?" asked the first delivery guy. "Oh you just give that to me! Thank you, and here's a fine tip for the both of you!" Yami said nonchalantly. As soon as the delivery boys left, Yugi came in with cakes, and cookies for the little ones. "See I told I bought you little brats food! Twits!" Yami sneered at the children. Yugi could only shake his head in amusement. "Alright you little brat you owe me 5 bucks for our little wager!" Yami said triumphantly. "Yami! You can't gamble especially with children!" Yugi said with amusement in his voice. _You are one of a kind Yami!_ Thought Yugi.

A/N: OOOOO Yugi is starting to warm to Yami do I sense LUV! U want another chapter lots lots of reviews! Oh I want to give shout outs to my new friend Tyler thank you, you have been a great inspiration! Ja Ne for now!


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry Yami You have to Share

**No One Knows**

**Chapter 6: Sorry Yami You Have To Share!**

At Jou's Place 

It was midday before Jou had any energy what's so ever to get up in the morning on a daily basis, but having to wake up after having the most amazing sex was damn near impossible. Jou started to stir, and he squinted from the sun's midday rays. He looked over to his alarm clock, which read 12:01 pm "Oh shit! Oh man! How could I do this? I'm three hours late for work! Oh sweet merciful crap he is going to be pissed!" Jou shouted while making an attempt to get dressed for work. Through all of Jou's shouting he woke up his new lover from his slumber. "What the hell are you shouting about?" snapped Seto in his sleepy haze. "Thanks to you I'm three ½ hours late for work because you couldn't keep it in you're frigin pants!" snarled Jou. "Well its not like I heard any objections from the opposing party's side!" retorted Seto as he watched his new lover scramble to make a last attempt to get to work. Seto looked around and noticed something was missing. "Where are you're maids and butlers?" Seto asked feeling hungry. Jou turn around and began to laugh till his lungs became sore. "Maids! Butlers! What do you think this is a mansion?" Jou said laughing. Seto frowned he wasn't use people laughing at him; it brought back to many memories. "Grr Shut Up!" snapped Seto irritably. Jou wiped his eyes and sat beside Seto. "I didn't mean to laugh at you but it was just funny!" "How so?" "Seto look around do you think this place is the ritzy type?" Seto took a moment and looked around. It did look small, and cramp but at the same time very cozy, and at home. "Well does seem a bit small…" Seto said trailing off. "See what I mean! This place is my home but I would always wish I had a bigger one, but if this is the one I can afford than its home, and you should always make due and love with whatcha got!" Jou said happily. Seto stared he had never been around some who accepted being poor! It just plain weird, although had it been Yami he would have never come within fifty yards of this place with a ten foot pole. Seto smiled; a real smile at Jou as he busied himself in the kitchen. "What are you making?" Seto queried. "Cinnamon Buns! Oh they're my favourite with the vanilla icing. I just can't go on with my day without making my self one! Do you want one? I make my cinnamon buns huge so you would only need to eat two or three!" Jou said happily. Seto laughed to himself at Jou being so happy. Yami would bitch, and complain at every little thing. Yami especially hated cinnamon buns because they would make him fate. "Aren't you worried about all the calories and fat in them? Seto asked suddenly. "No not really! You only live once might as well eat what you love!" Jou said. Seto sighed in content.

After eating those delicious cinnamon buns Seto took Jou out for the day. He took him to visit dolcea & cabana (A/N: sorry if I didn't spell it right!), and they went shopping. Seto took Jou to all the most glamorous place, and they did it just before one o'clock.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Yami what's with the boxes?" Yugi asked curiously. "Oh this? This is just a new ipod! It a gift for this guy I like he's really hot!" said Yami seductively. "Oh! Well hope he like the present!" Yugi said a little crest fallen. "Oh he will then I'm going to take him out for a really fancy dinner!" Yami said trying to hold back his laughter. "Oh Yugi! Will except this cool ipod?" Yugi blushed hard, and then he blushed harder for being so dense. "Ummm…Of course" Yugi said shyly. Yami took him to the back and kissed Yugi, and whom surprising didn't fight. They were at that for five minutes but then went back to watching the children. Yami had bought Yugi a new flat screen, and couple of other new gadgets. Yugi sat on Yami's lap and watched the children play. Yugi got the children ready for home time. Yami made sure they delivered his belongings properly to his house. After that Yami took Yugi to his penthouse suit to get to know each other better. _Yami seems nice, and he likes me this going o be a great date_ thought Yugi happily. _I'm gonna have sex with Yugi! I'm gonna have sex Yugi!_ Thought Yami happily.

Oh do I sense love in the air? You wanna know? Review Review Review! Sooo Sorry about the wait semester lots of homework! Ja Ne for now! Review!


	7. Holy Crap! That's My Stuff

**Chapter 7: Holy Crap That's My Stuff**

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all omg I am so incredibly sorry for not updating! I got a new computer so I couldn't didly spit till that damn thing was all hooked up! Well here it is! Love ya! Rview! Plz just one will make me so happy!

**Disclaimer: ** looks at lawyers………

**Lawyers: ** we're waiting cherry!

**Cherry Queen: ** Oh man we y'all got to b so mean? Fine I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy? Man I am so gonna write a bad fic about you! So there!

**Holy Crap That's My Stuff**

"Yugi are you ready yet?" called Yami from the other side of the bathroom door! "Just a minute I'll be out in a sec!" Well the food is gonna get cold if you don't come out-" Yami was cut off by the stunning seductive beauty in front of him! "Was I wroth the wait?" Yugi purred. " omgyoulooksogoodumdamnum…." Yami could string out one whole coherent sentence together! "Let's go we're gonna be late" Yugi said while linking his arm around Yami.

**Meanwhile…**

Seto figure out Yami's little school project was too wrapped in Jou. Literally he was seriously fucking the life out of him. "AHHHHHH! Oh God Seto! Oh God I'm gonna cum!" shrieked the blond puppy to his dragon. " jouyoufuckingorgeous …..ohgodyou….imgonnacumsobadly" Seto responded incoherently. With one final earth shattering shriek out of both of them, they both came at the same time. Seto pulled out Jou roughly, and begun to kiss him intensely with a fierce passion that no man could deny himself. Jou stopped kissing Seto only to got on top to lick his sum off of Seto's stomach, and it after he was done with his snack Jou poised him self to enter his absolutely undeniably wonderful lover.

**1 & ½ Later**

"Oh God puppy, you were amazing" Seto said in a slight daze while cuddling with his little puppy. "_He deserves the world on a sliver platter with a butler handing it to him instead of Yami!_" thought Seto bitterly as he looked around the little that Jou called home. Seto knew were Yami was, and who he was shackin up with, and what he was doing! Seto got an evil idea to screw Yami and his date over big time. "Hello? This is Seto Kiba, and I want to call in the favour you all owe me!" "Sir what would like us to do for you?" asked one of the Big Five. "I want you to cancel my husband's credit card right now! Make sure there is no money what so ever in it!" "Yes sir, it is being done as we speak! Mr. Kaiba we are proud to tell you that it is done! Yami's card is completely empty, and the money has been transferred into Mr. Katsuya Jounochi's account. Oh Mr. Kaiba we also to the liberty of calling a near by repo company, and they should be already getting to work!" "_Yes this is perfect thought Seto as he looked over to his sweet sleeping lover._" Thought Seto.

**Meanwhile Yami & Yugi arrive at Yami's Penthouse**

"This was a wonderful evening, Yami I have to admit it!" Yugi said. "Of course you did, or we wouldn't be calling it a night if you didn't! However I could make this evening perfect if you stay the night" Yami said seductively. "Don't push it Yami!" said Yugi playfully. "Hey what's going on here?" Yami said as he got out of his car running toward the people taking away his things. "Are you Mr. Yami Kaiba? I John the furniture Repo, and I'm here at 11:00 o'clock to take away you're frigin furniture" sanpped the Repo man. Than another man came up to him "Hello I'm Mark the Car Repo, and like he said we're when we could be with our wives!" snapped the other man. The men kept working away despite Yami's constant berating, and yelling. "Holy crap this is my stuff!" cried Yami. Yugi could only keep Yami from killing himself. "Maybe there is a logical explanation of why you're getting kicked out of your penthouse, and you're things are getting taken away." Yugi said hopelessly. "Nope there is no hope! That's it for me! Waaaaa!" sobbed Yami. "Look there's the car repo, the furniture repo, the repo repo, and the-wait who the hell are you?" Yami stopped only for a split second to ask who was stepping on his flowers. "I was paid 50 to step on them" said the man, who was fixing up his tie, and walking away nonchalantly. "Listen Yami! Baby please listen, maybe you could stay with me, and I can hook you up with a job with me!" Yugi said so sweetly that Yami only could wipe his tears and nod.

**Meanwhile…**

"Seto can I tell you something" asked Jou timidly whom had just woken up from a bad dream. "Yes of course love! What is it?" "Dragon I think I'm falling in love with you!" "What?"

**A/N:** Well that were I'm ending the chapter! I hope I you liked it! I am sssssooooo incredibly sorry for the frigin wait! Like I mentioned earlier I got a new computer, and I lost all my other chapters! Well do you think Seto & Jou should be with each other? Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Oh God please people just REVIEW! Ja Ne 4 now! 1 Luv!


	8. It All Started

_**Chapter 8: It All Started When…. **_

**Disclaimer: **

**Cherry:** mphf…..Xx

**Lawyers:** On be half of Cherry would like to announce that she does not own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh, or this story!

**Cherry:** de-gags herself Hey I do own this story! That's perjury what you just did! I'm telling! Fan Fiction guess what the lawyers did!

**Lawyers:** Run!

_It All Started When_

"What do you mean you're falling in love with me?" Seto demanded. "I don't know it's just that I've never felt this way about anyone, and you were my first official!" Jou said quite frightened of the death glare he was getting from Seto. "What do you mean I'm you're first 'official'" Seto snapped. "Ummm, it's just that…." "I knew it you little whore! You got a blow job from someone else, and now you say you love me to get into my pants so you can get into my back pocket!" Seto sneered maliciously. Jou was absolutely hurt, "Get out!" Jou said suddenly after a few moments of time passed. "What?" "What d-d-did I-I s-s-stutter? Get the hell out!" snapped Jou venomously. Jou got up and out of his bed, and begun together Seto's clothes. "What are you doing?" asked Seto miserably and regretting going off on his sweet puppy. Seto got up, and snatched his clothes out of Jou hands, and walked over to the window. "I'm not leaving!" cried Seto before throwing his clothes, which includes his boxers out the window. "No leave! I refuse to be spoken to in that manner (**A/N:** OMG Jou sounded smart! LOL!)!" Snapped Jou, "I'm sorry puppy it's just that I get paranoid when I hear anyone someone says that!" said Seto as he collapsed on Jou's bed in despair of having hurt puppy like that! "_This always happens to me! I always hurt the ones I love like this! Could this be why Yami left me? No he hurt me so badly all those years ago! _" Thought Seto. "Why do you get paranoid about those words?" asked Jou. "Well puppy it started when I was eighteen, and it was those first few years of me running Kaiba Corp, and I was already married then, life was good" said Seto. "Who to Yami" asked Jou? "No at the time I was married to a man that created the Dungeon Dice monsters game Otogi! He was the most loyal, wonderful, kind, gentle, and sweet husband I ever had, and I take it from that look you're wondering why left him! Let me tell you love, it all started five years ago when i was still married to Otogi..."

**Flashback**

"Well Mr. Eversmen, you're resume seems to be in order (**A/N: **That's the last name I'm giving Yami because I don't know his last name! Good? Good!) You're hired" Said one of the Big Five staring pervertedly staring at Yami's beautiful face structure. "Thank you!" said the fifteen year old Yami as he got up to start his first day as Mr. Kaiba's personal assistant.

**Meanwhile**

"Don't worry sweetheart I won't over work my self tonight! I just need to get to know my new personal assistant and teach them what to do on a daily basis for me that's all, and I'll do then I'll come home to you, and Mokie!" said Seto to his husband happily. He hung up the phone, and thought contently "_God I love you Otogi!_" A knock came at the door, and Seto just begun to collect himself knowing it was his new personal assistant, when he opened the door he was unprepared for the beauty standing in front of him. Yami stood there stunned of how hot is new boss was. "Hmm! I'm not going to let anyone have him" thought Yami evilly. "I expect someone explained what to do while you're here, I presume" said Seto nervously. "Yes!" said Yami. "Good! I'm going home to husband now" Said Seto losing his composure very quickly as he rushed passed Yami. Seto made it to the parking lot, and begun to take deep breaths "I've never met someone as beautiful as him before!" said Seto out loud to himself. Yami stood there in front of Seto's door with a smirk on his face. "_Why does my stunning looks leave everyone so flustered, and out of breath_" thought Yami to himself. "_This job is already starting to amuse me! Unlike the other one when the stupid boss's husband walked in us going at it like fucking monkey's in heat! Damn he had a big penis to, and boy could he leave me not shitting straight for a week_" remembered Yami fondly of his ex-lover Mr. Borden; a gorgeous brunette whom could be so easily manipulated by Yami. Unfortunately for Yami Mr. Borden, and his husband decided to work things out, and Yami gets fired. To Yami, Mr. Seto Kaiba was no different, and to him he was the perfect tool to become a famous model. So what if Yami had to offer is ass and/or penis to him it would be fun, and rewarding if it works out this time. All Yami had to do is get close to dearest Mr. Kaiba, and know how involved the hubby was in his life and he would be all set. Yami was quite pleased at how fast things could progress if he planed out everything properly. He walked out of the building already planning his first attack. "_He will be mine!_" thought Yami with a smirk on his face while on his way home.

**Next Day**

"Alright! Thank you for you're patience," said Yami holding the phone with is ear and shoulders. "Hey Jenny! I'm transferring this call to you!" he said to his co-worker. Yami got up to go get some water to reward himself for handling the impatient mother fuckers clients so well, but when he got there the water fountain area was packed as was every other one in the building. Then Yami got a wicked idea, "Maybe the one in Mr. Kaiba's office wasn't as busy" he thought slyly. So he treaded upstairs and knocked on his door, but it was open and he heard him on a conversation with most likely it was husband. "Sweetheart I only worry because I love you!" said the voice on the other line. "I know but I'm busy right now honey I just can't have you calling me every minute of the day!" said Mr. Kaiba firmly. "So now I'm so some frigin annoying husband to you is that all I am to now? You know what why don't I just not call at all? How would you like that Seto would that make you happy because me ckecking up on you isn't doing you any good" snapped the voice on the other line, before it hung up. Seto let out a long sigh of frustration and didn't notice the tri coloured beauty standing behind him, and giving him a massage. "Poor you, you work so hard for you're husband and he just doesn't understand" purred Yami. Seto just sat back and enjoyed his massage. Yami's hands begun to wander lower and lower and Seto just sighed. He knew where this was going, and he couldn't hide any longer from the multi hued vixen. "Why did you bother running, you know you would have eventually caved in" murmured Yami as he shut the door, and went back to undressing Seto. Once Yami had both Seto, and himself naked Seto picked Yami onto his huge mahogany desk, and positioned himself to enter Yami. With great thrust Seto was inside Yami's tight passage, and he took Yami late into the night slowly so he could feel Yami's narrow canal contract against him.

**Two & ½ Hours Later   
**

"OH YAMI! OH YAMI" cried the azure eyed CEO. "SETO! OH GOD I GONNA CUM! OH SWEET GOD I'M GONNA CUM!" shrieked Yami before Seto grabbed his weeping erection, and stroked it in time with his merciless thrusts. Seto felt his pupils narrow as Yami already tight passage, clamped down on him, and Yami absolutely screamed Bloody Mary into the night. Before Yami passed out, he murmured into Seto's ear, "This is what you need, you need me." He said breathlessly.

**End Flashback**

"And that's how I ruined my first marriage for a couple of screws, but I eventually figured out what Yami wanted from me during our affair, and black mailed me into giving him a chance" said Seto remembering how he destroyed what he held so dear. "Did you and Yami get married because he black mailed you?" Asked Jou curiously. "Yes and he grew to like Mokuba, but hated the constant media coverage on our marriage, and I don't blame him it was a nightmare" said Seto. "Funny thing is Yami, and never said I love to each other, and I haven't said it since I ruined my first marriage. What's even weirder is I think I'm starting to fall in love with you too!" said Seto with an smirk on his face before he leaned in a kissed Jou, and made love again.

**A/N:** Alright everyone that's another chapter done! wipes sweat off face you want another chapter R &R! REVIEW for the love of god review I'm not getting paid for this, reviews are all I have to go on Begins to cry! Oh by the way thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Ja Ne!


	9. Reconcile

**Chapter 9: No One Knows**

Disclaimer: K people I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Alright now on with the fic!

No One Knows

Yami sat in Yugi's apartment for three days, and three nights just stunned and hurt. "_I've been evicted, from my own home, by what I thought was my husband_" thought Yami as he lied on Yugi's bed. His eyes were red from all the crying, and his throat was sore from all the screaming to himself. He was both physically, and emotionally sick of constantly thinking about Seto. "_Why! Why am I still bitching about him, he's no different from the other low lives he's been with_" Yami thought angrily. "Hello! Yami I'm back! I brought the movie you wanted! Little Black Book! You know where the girl doesn't get the guy! Kind of depressing if you ask me" he said merrily.

"_How can he stand living in this ten by ten crack house, and teach a bunch of rotten brats_" Yami thought bitterly. Days he had to spend with this piss poor loser and he didn't have two frigin pennies to rub together. What was worse he didn't shop, and when Yami asked to Yugi said he didn't make enough, and when Yami said go and get another job he said he loved teaching. Yami despised this little shit shack, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell Yugi. He had a bad feeling of telling Yugi how he felt, and whom he wanted to be with, and that one had a full wad of cash in their back pocket. However what did keep Yami around was the fact the Yugi was not only sexy, but he listened to everything he said, and he thought Yugi was a sweetheart, but he was still a poor loser.

"Hey Yami the movie is waiting for us! Come on Yami you're going to have fun tonight, and we'll play a game I'm sure you're not going to forget" called Yugi from the living room. "Oh gee I wonder if its duck duck goose! Oh sounds really kinky!" thought Yami sarcastically. When Yami got down stairs there was a sweet set up in the living room. There was gummy bears, chocolates, kisses, and other delicious things Seto would not permit him to eat because in Seto's mind set '_a minute on the lips, a life time on the hips, and no life time with me!_' It was memories like that made Yami hate Seto. Seto was shallow, controlling, he picked on him, he always made him do things that he didn't want to which included sex, worst off Seto was unloving and was never around, and he treated him like some whore than a husband.

When ever he was around he ignored him, and never asked for his input on anything hell he even asked a random bum asking for money for his opinion, and he always put off getting him the career he wanted. Granted Yami had no portfolio to present, but they had a deal, but unfortunately Seto's stupid husband figured out was going between them and ended things, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Seto still blamed him. Yami didn't complain about the career because he was starting to fall for him, what Yami didn't realize was that Seto had never loved him. To Seto marrying Yami hadn't been on his to do list. He was hoping that by not giving Yami what he wanted he would leave but unfortunately he hadn't counted on Yami falling for him. Yami had never been loved in return; all he knew was that money made the world go round. Whenever he was with Yugi Yami actually smiled despite Yugi's financial status.

Unfortunately Yami was very greedy. As he was watching the movie all he could see was Yugi little house, and finally after an hour of just watching the ugly paint colour Yami screamed "I can't take living like a poor loser like you! You don't shop, you teach a bunch of brats, you're house is ugly, and you're so poor!" Yami was taking deep breaths, and realizing the biggest mistake just made. Yugi stood up ejected the movie put it back in its case, put the food on the coffee table, and grabbed Yami roughly; meanwhile Yami was quite frightened of the look on Yugi's normally gentle face. He picked the clothes the Yami came in with and said "Change" "What-?" "Change!" Yugi cut off Yami's question, and Yami complied hoping that it would make Yugi feel better, and not be made with him. Once Yami was changed Yugi grabbed him threw him right out of his apartment door stumbling on the other side of the hall, Yugi had the most livid look on his face. "If you ever come near me again I'm going to call the police. Stay the hell away from me you ungrateful little brat!" Yugi hissed before slamming the door shut. Yami was stunned, and tears where forming in his eyes.

"Yugi please don't kick me out please I'm sorry!" cried Yami banging on the door. "What did I just say? Go away or I'm calling the police!" Yugi shrieked through the door. Yami stopped, and pretended to be going, and waited till he knew Yugi was a sleep. It was 4 in the morning, and Yugi had to go to work, and before Yami was thrown out he took the spare key off the mail table without Yugi noticing. Yami as quietly as he could opened the door, and shut it again once he was inside the apartment. He dropped his dress coat beside the shoe area, and went straight to the kitchen to check what Yugi had, and which surprisingly turned out to be a lot.

"Wait a minute, he's got kiwi, Yugi hates Kiwi, he must have bought it for me so that I would feel better" thought Yami sadly. "Maybe this is why nobody wants a relationship with me and why nobody loves me" Yami said to himself. "Yugi is different, and I think I'm in love with him" said Yami to no one in particular while blushing, even though Yami would usually just cut his loses, and walked away, but if Seto were to have thrown him out would not do a thing and make Seto come crawling back, but with Yugi it was heart breaking to be thrown out by him, and he regretted what he did. Yami got busy making Yugi the best breakfast ever, cleaning the apartment, getting himself cleaned up, changing into one of Yugi's old shirts and pants, and making him a delicious lunch. Meanwhile Yugi was waking up wondering who was in his apartment. He sat up in his bed to find his bedroom spotless, and walked down the hall kind of enjoy the smell of clean since he no time to clean it was nice to see it clean. He looked around the living room to see it clean as well, as well as the kitchen, and his kitchen was a beautifully prepared breakfast with a little note beside it. It was 6 in the morning right now, and he picked up the note and it read:

_Dear Yugi _

_I know you probably don't want to speak to me but I really want to talk to you please, and to apologize for how rude I was. Please talk to me Yugi, I'm waiting for you at the park bench near the lake, the sun will rise at 6:45 am today, maybe if you forgive me we can watch it rise; its stunning. _

_Love,_

_Yami_

Yugi after reading the note found his bag and lesson plan all neatly placed beside one another, plus a huge box full of food for his lunch. Yugi couldn't refuse, so he quickly got ready grabbed his school things with the lunch, and headed to the park. Yami was waiting for him with a dozen rose clutched in his hands. "Please come Yugi" Yami said aloud.

**A/N: **wipes sweat off forehead well another chapter done! I'm so sorry about the wait, I had a test coming up, plus my exams are coming soon! Want more chapters **R & R! **Ja Ne for now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone! Remember me? Yeah...It's the half wit that doesn't update 4 her fans! God you all must hate me with good reason! But I have a very legitimate excuse for my despicably long wait! Since May 17 2005 I locked myself in my room & I studied long and hard for my up coming exams that took place on June 21 & 22! Since I skipped the eleventh grade partially I had advanced English 11 to study for, Advanced Chemistry 11, however since I am still in grade 10 I had a math exam to study for as well, and I also had finial projects to do. During my study period I wasn't eating right, and I was not sleeping well either. By the time my exams were over I was exhausted, due to the fact that I had 2 exams scheduled for the same day. They were Chemistry, and Math. Another reason why it took so long to get this chapter up was that I had the worst case of writers block (AAAGGGG XO) It wasn't until I was listening to Ashanti's Rain On Me song that ideas suddenly came back to me full force. Well you guys stuck around with me this far! Please don't give up on me, and from the bottom of my heart I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long, I swear I'm not abandoning this fic! This is going to be the greatest come back ever! You guys are in for a real treat this Chapter! -! ENJOY Please review! Oh By the was I would like to give a special thanks to my sister for the inspiration chapter 9 and she was part of the reason for some many reviews even though they were her ideas, but the rest of the story is mine don't get me wrong ! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME! J

Chapter 10: Some Secrets should be told

_Yami's POV_

I'm not sure how long I was sitting by myself but the sunrise was so beautiful that I felt so at peace, and it looked so much more beautiful behind the autumn trees. I took out the digital camera the repo people didn't take back. I made sure I had the zoom perfect with focus clear as the blue sky, and snapped the shot with the bouquet of flowers still clutched in my hand. I sat back down on the park bench and tried not to be so nervous. _"Come on try to be cool! Relax Yami! Its just coffee you're inviting him to" _I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard a dead leaf crunching under somebody's feet. I turned around to see Kaiba looking at me.

"Hello Yami, long time no see" sneered Kaiba from behind me. "I see you're still playing with your camera as usual, hmmm and here I thought you finally grew out of that nasty habit." Kaiba said menacingly. Since before I can remember I've always loved anything to do with images, cameras, and anything that requires you to use your imagination in an abstract way. "What do you want Kaiba? Huh? Did you come to gloat? To see me cry and beg for you take me back?" I snapped. I was mad, and I was worried that Yugi might catch me with him. "Hmmm does Yami still want to be an artist? Awww isn't that sweet" He said condescendingly ignoring my questions. I could tell he wasn't going to answer my questions, and that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon till he got what he wanted from me.

"What's that?" I asked as he pulled out some paper from his pocket and pen. "This is a prenuptial agreement" he said as he sat down beside me waiting for me to sign it. I picked up the pen and as I began to sign he asked "Hmm Yami you're being unusually reasonable, why?" "I don't need you're money so why shouldn't I sign the damn thing" I snapped. I finished signing the highlighted passages, and dotted lines. He picked up the papers and pen after I was done and said "I gave everything back Yami, you have you're home" "I never had one to begin with" I said as he walked off into the distance.

_Yugi's POV_

After I finished eating the wonderful tasting breakfast I headed off to see Yami. I admit I was nervous considering the fight that happened last night but tried to stay as cool and calm on the out side as possible. With my notes and lesson plan for the day in my bag that Yami had put together I was ready to face the world. I was still hurt by what Yami said, but none the lesson I wanted to hear the reason why he would spontaneously blow up like that. For some reason it didn't fit his personality trait but it did seem like it happened a lot. I frowned at the thought, but I wanted to know what could make Yami go off like he did. As I neared the park I checked my watch. It read 6:30 am. Normally I would be sleeping right now but I hadn't even slept last night from that fight. I had cried myself from the words he had said.

I entered the park to see Yami sitting on the park bench looking off into the distance. The orange glow of the sunrise cascaded off his hansom face to give him an unearthly glow. I'm not sure how long I was staring but I didn't care, but I knew I had get myself together or I wouldn't have the nerve. He sat on the bench with something clutched in his hand. He looked as well dressed as always, but today he seemed a little less high maintenance and more casual. He had a white tight muscle shirt that showed his hard chest underneath the black leather jacket that went past his butt just a little. He was wearing some nice black pants that were leather clad but they were denim and absolutely showed off his beautiful butt. He had some nice black men's dress shoes that looked like they were custom designed. His hair was tied back to give him that real polished looked.

I walked over to him and he scooted over to make me some room on the long bench. He looked at me for a while before he said hi shyly and blushed, (**A/N: **O God can you imagine that? passes out because of over active imagination XO). He handed me the bouquet of flowers that was clutched in his hand, and asked "Do you want to get a coffee with me?" he looked so hopeful that I couldn't refuse. We made our way to the little coffee shop around the corner. We sat down and he took off his coat he earned quite a few lecherous looks from the early birds in the shop, whether they were male or female.

Once settled I got to the point, and asked "Why? Why would do that to me?" "Please Yugi let me have a chance to tell my story behind why I'm like this, why I'm me" I not sure wasn't sure weather to believe him or not but the look in his eye was more than enough. "Fine go ahead Yami explain" I said gently. He nodded and said. "Well this all started when I was twelve, or thirteen I'm not sure but I know that was a preteen. I use to live in this town, before I moved away. I never had a functional home like most kids with to parents that love you. I had two parents who hated me with every fiber in their being. My mom was a has been model who got fired after being drunk during one of the fashion shows and spat at one of the celebrities. Since then all she did was prostitute herself for enough money to buy some beer and cigarettes. My father is an angry drunk who enjoys coming to my school to stare at the kids on the playground. For as long as I can remember my room has been my sanctuary. But all that changed when I turned 6, it was my birthday and I asked for an art kit with an isle, camera, and all sorts of things to complete the set.

My parents came into my room my mom was done being with anything with legs and sat beside me and asked what I wanted for my birthday and told them an art set. My mom pulled it out and I was as happy as I could be but then she said, 'You can have it Yami on one condition' she purred drunkly. She begun to unbutton her blouse and pushed her self on top of me. All I know is my mind put up its coping mechanism, I can't even remember how they went about raping all I know is that they did.

Since then I just played with the art kit they gave. I painted simple things to start off, and soon by the age of eight I could draw the finest portraits in all of Domino city, but the people started to become blurs, and I knew no one I could trust. Actually I can't remember any thing from second grade to the seventh. However I can remember the eighth I won not only the highest academic excellence award but the visual arts award. After that I went high school for half a year till the principal called me to his office he told me I was a prodigy that the Julliard's called him for the winter scholarships and that they want a student that is very intelligent as well as a prodigy artist so that's graduating, and he said he was about to say he didn't have any prodigy students because most of his students are probably on dope, but he did have a very intelligent freshman. I remember what he said exactly what he said, "Yami I recommended you because you are an honor role student who excels at everything he does. I know you're only a freshman but I know you can do this. Here are the necessary forms now go fill them out buy tomorrow. One more thing, keep a 90 average in everything but in visual arts nothing less than a 95 alright? Good luck Yami." He said and those were the nicest words that ever came out of anyone's mouth.

The next day I came back with the forms all signed, and I forged my parents signature to get in, and I loved the Julliard's it was so fantastic, the school board paid for everything I would need to get me there. The work was challenging and it helped me sleep at night. I still had no friends but that didn't matter one bit to me, because I was free from my parents. All that changed when the memories came back full force. I began looking for drugs to suppress them to get through school and they ran out. Than I realized that life wasn't worth it, and that other people didn't deserve happiness just like me. That's why I became a home wrecker, and I started with the perverted dean. He didn't seem to mind having a little fun, but I protected myself so that I can stay in school so I got some evidence that he was sexually harassing me. Then I went in for the kill easily, and his wife caught us and I walked with a smirk on my face. That's how it went till I started going after the ultimate prey. Unfortunately I was in over my head, Kaiba was not a man to mess with and then walk.

I saw Kaiba flaunting his husband all over the TV and it pissed me off. I needed to ruin one more life before I felt satisfied, and Kaiba seemed perfect. It was easy to get hired at his company, because his business were pervs all it took was a couple of blowjobs and I was in. However it was even easier getting into his bed, because he was very sexually attracted to me despite his happy little marriage. But as soon as I slept with him my fate was sealed. His husband walked in us going at it and than he waited for Kaiba to get home and made him sign every divorce paper and walked, I mean he didn't even stay for the money he said he was a cold hearted dragon and that he didn't deserve love, and he wished him to be happy with his whore. Kaiba back pissed as ever, and he wanted to know everything about me and he was a coming with a vengeance. He found out everything about me and even used it against me he found out that I forged my way in school and had me kicked out, I was doing so well that I could graduated in a year, and applied for Harvard like I wanted, but he stole my dream. However I'm not one to fuck over and walk away, I taped us going at it and I promised him that I would tell everyone what happened, and that would have pushed him into bankruptcy. Unfortunately he proposed to me, and on top that he guilt tripped me into not exposing him by using his little brother. I have wanted out of this relationship since he proposed, and I have never been happy in that marriage at all.

I knew I was stuck so I tried to make it work but it was too much for me, the constant publicity and tabloids got to me and I freak out sometimes when someone gets to close to me. I hated my life and I wanted some alone time with no interaction with anyone. When Kaiba were living together I did anything to get him to give me my divorce, like making out with the family doctor, breaking his stuff, embarrassing him in public, and the list goes on. The one thing I hadn't expected while I was here was to meet you Yugi. God you challenged everything I did and you made me think and second guess myself twenty four seven but I like it and I liked being around you despite my front and that scared me most of all and unfortunately I still can't be around someone without my mask, and I had my usual freak out and I'm usually grateful for them because it helps me let off some steam. This time though I wished with all my heart I hadn't because I lost the one person who really cared about me. Yugi I don't want to lose you please say you forgive me." Yami said as he finished his story and begged me. There was no way I could say no and he smile when I said I did, after words his usual lusty demeanor came back, and he asked "How would you like to go to dinner with me tonight at that new restaurant Yugi my dear? Say around eight o'clock?" he purred, and all I could do was laugh and say yes. So till the time I had to leave we sat there laughing and talking and I couldn't wait for my date with Yami tonight.

-------------------------Meanwhile after a long lusty night-----------------------------

_Seto's POV_

I sat at the edge of my little puppy's bed admiring how beautiful he looked with his golden hair tousled on the pillow still messed up from his last orgasm. I knew I was falling for him but I was still scared about the last time I was in love, and I couldn't do that to him I couldn't take him leaving me. He began to stir and he smile when he saw what he woke up to, and I kissed him and asked "How would you like to go to dinner with me there's a new restaurant and I would love to take you puppy? Say around eight o'clock" Kaiba purred. Jou smiled and said yes.

**A/N:** wipes sweat off face Well here is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and I'm sorry about the wait please forgive me! Well bye for now! I promise to update faster ok? Bye! J **_  
_**


	11. Question

**Author's Note:** Hey guys sorry for the wait! I've been doing some thinking and I was wondering if I were to move my story to a new site how many people would be willing to send my old chapters to me repost them on a new site?

By the way what site would be most popular to post my fic on to? I ask because I write fic for my fans not me! Its all about you guys my descion affects you guys not just me!

The reason why I'm asking this is I'm planning to write more lemons, and is starting to come down hard on that so I was wondering whether anyone would be willing to send my my old chapters? my e mail is you can tell me what you think by reviewing my story No One Knows that way I'll know! does not let anyone directly e mail anymore! This is one of the reasons why I'm moving my fic from this site!

First though I want to know whether you want me to move ok! Then I want to know if you all choose yes what site, and i choose the mose popular site the comes up alright? I also want to know how many people would be will to send my old chapters as well!

**SEND ME YOU'RE THOUGTS AS REVIEWS! I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH OK? I'M STILL NOT ABANDONNING THIS FIC! I REPEAT I'M NOT ABANDONNING THIS FIC :D! THANKS SO MUCH! **


	12. YOU!

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait (yet again XD) here is chapter 11! Hmm I didn't get as many feed back as I wanted but thank you to **shadows-insanity** for caring were my fic goes! But maybe I'll try and keep No One Knows on Anyways I'm taking a break from this fic to write a Kyou Kara Maou! I've got such great inspiration, but maybe I'll try to update around the same time as this fic! Once again I'm not abandoning this fic! Well on with the show! So sorry for the delay people!

**Chapter 11: What the Hell are you Doing Here!**

_Yugi's POV_

It was kinda weird having Jou come back to work so suddenly, and quite irrating that he got off so, completelyscot free.

There was a staff meeting today but I have a date with Yami and I wanted to have time to get ready, soI decided to ask Jou to cover for me since I covered for his ass!

"Jou! Hey Jou!" I called for him while he was walking down the hall to got the staff room for lunch!

"Yeah? What's up Yug?"

"Can you cover for me today I have to leave early today?" "No can do bud! I gotta run to get ready for my date tonight!"

_Shit _I thought to myself just before an annoucement came on! "The staff meeting has been reschedualed for lunch! All teachers report to the staff room immidiately!" _Yes_ I thought to myself, saved

**----------------After school at Yugi's appartement---------------------**

6:00 o'clock, and I was just finished getting ready a fifteen minutes ago when the door bell finally rang. There was Yami leaning against the door frame looking his usual extremly sexy self.

"Took you long enough!" I said and feeling I could have sounded a little more irratated. Yami sensed this and said "Ever heard of the term fashionably late? Beauty like this takes time and care prepare" he said with a smirk.

"How hard is it to put on your clothes, but I can understand howhard it istoforyou fit your ego through the door thus explaining why your so damn late" I countered, all he did was chuckle.

(**A/N: **I have never used the word "chuckle" in my life to describe something! -.-) He led me outside to his really pretty car which looked undeniably expensive yet sexy!Ishis trying to say something?

We got in and as we left I asked where we were going, and he said "Sued! VIP suite" was all he said as we spead off into the night.

**----------------Meanwhile at Jou's place----------------------**

"Baby stop trying to get dressed!" was the whine that Jou made while Kaiba made a rather noticeablehickey on his neck! "And I'm trying to get you undressed!" Kaiba purred into his ear before licking it.

"But your the one who wants to go out! Come on Seto knock it-Oh mmmmm" and those were the last coherent words Jou said before Kaiba put his hands down Jou's pants.

**After Ten Minutes of Fooling Around**

"So were are we going?" asked Jou feeling very sated from there little fun while driving Domino'sdowntown crowded streets. "Sued's VIP suite" was all he said whileenjoying the comfortable silence.

**-----------Meanwhile At Sued-----------------**

_Still Yugi POV_

"What do you mean you double booked the VIP suite! Do you know how bitchy celeberties are!" The manager yelled at the inexperience employee.

"Oh shit now there here! You are fired if you don't fix this, because I'm not dealing with this!" was all themanager said before walking away leaving the frightened desk clerk.

"Are you Mr. Kaiba?" the clerk asked. "Yes untill I can fix that I am" Yami said. "Um I very sorry but I accidentlydouble booked the VIP suite with another couple" said the clerk on the verge of tears.

"Its alright we don't mind a bit of company!" I said to the desk clerk looking relieved. "We don't?" Yamiasked begining to pout at the turn of events.

"Thank you so much! As arepayment I'll have four waiters at your disposal just for you and the guests! Right thisway!" the clerk said feeling much more happier that he got to keep his job.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

"Are You Mr. Kaiba and guest?" asked the clerk. "Yes we are!" Kaiba said cooly back the waiter trying hisbest to be nice to himin front of Jou.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Kaiba but I accidently double booked the VIP room, and the other guests are already there!"said the clerk losing all confidence from before at the look on Kaiba's face.

Kaiba's eye twitched considerably, and through gritted teeth managed to say "That's alright! We won't mindsharing at all" "Thank you so much! All extra accomadations have already been set up for the inconvience"

Jou thanked the clerk, and together the made there way with the clerk in lead to the suite. They walked in together, and Yami and Seto shrieked "YOU!", and Jou and Yugi said in unison "Yugi?" "Jou?"

The clerk's face paled to ghost shade white and thought miserably, _I double booked a suite to a seperating couple? Oh I am going to get fired_!

"W-well t-the w-waiters a-are on s-stand b-by! O-nce a-gain s-sorry f-for t-the i-nconvience!" The clerk stammered as he walked outof the roomvery quicky.

"Kaiba what the hell are you doing here?" Yami snarled as he was being restrained by me,. "I could ask you the same question dear!" Seto snapped back as Jou was holding him to.

"Don't call me that!" Yami snapped ,"Technically I can still call you that since the papers won't be finalized formonths on end.

Meanwhile after Seto and Yami took the time to reassure their respective dates that they would be have, me and Jou wentoff on each other.

"This is what has kept from doing your damn job and leavingme with twenty seven four year olds, andtwice the work load!" I hissed as Yami tried to calm me down looking quite shocked.

"I can't believe you frigin didn't tell me you were dating that little whore!" Jou seethed as took one disgustedlook at Yami.

"Three things wrong with you just said! Firstly you are not my mother so I don't have to tell you squat! Secondly  
in order for a person to communicate with their co-workerthey usually have to come to work! Thirdly don't you dare call Yami a whore" I snapped right back.

"Don't you frigin know how much pain and trouble that frigin gold digger caused! Shit do you even know whoyour dealing with?" Jou yelled.

"Yes I do know, and don't call Yami a gold digger when you don't even know him or that loser your with!" I yelled back!

"Don't call Seto a loser! Loser!" snapped Jou visably getting angrier.

"Oh so its like that now huh? How fast did you give it up when he told you his income size hmmm?" I sneered as Yamitried to hold me back.

Seto literally had to hold Jou down from coming at me! Pff like I was scared! "Have you told dearest Seto who wasyourast boyfriend or did just keep that nifty little piece of information to yourself!"

Jou was struggling even harder now and swearing like nobodies business. I kept going just to see him reallypissed! Usually I would have never done this but something in me snapped when he insulted Yami!

"Ahhh you to were quite the sight for sore eyes yes was startling and hilarious now that you look back on it! Yes you to looked so good together than!" I said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Fuck you! You stupid bitch shut up!" Jou screamed as he struggled to get away from Seto's hold.

I kept going "Hmmm I wonder what his name was, he was on the rebound to! Man you use toyack on and on about how good he was in bed, seems strange you were all hush hush 'bout Kaiba, and not what's his name."

"Hmmmm I can't seem to remember his name though! Its on the tip of my tounge!" I said condasendingly

Yami had let me go a long time ago after I reasurred him that I wouldn't fight.

"Was it Jason? No thats not right! Nick maybe! Nope thats not it either!" I said teasingly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jou was screaming at the top of his lungs now, and making quite a scene.

"Hmmm maybe it was Micheal! No that couldn't be right either!" I continued.

"Please! Please don't tell! I'm begging you please!" Jou was sobbing and begging me not to!

"Sorry but I'm really sick of your shit Jou! I cover for and help you but you always take advatage of me! Nowyou have the audcity to try and order me around! Sorry but I have had enough it is timeto get what you deserve!"

"Hmmmm or maybe Owen! No thats it!" I went back to taunting him, and all Yami could do was stare just like the bus boys, and the clerk who came back to see what was wrong!

"Wait now I remember! Kaiba I just might think you know him just as much as Jou here does!" I exclaim happily!

"No! No please Yugi don't!" Jou was now crying Seto's arms was trying to calm him down and rocking himback and forth soothingly.

"No can do bud!" I say enjoying the irony and karma from a few simple words.

Jou crying even harder now, and clutching on to Seto with every avaliable limb he had!

"It Otogi!" I said finally and I could practically see Yami's jaw drop, and Seto stop breathing Jou passing out from the tears and lack of oxygen!

**A/N: **OMG I made a cliffe! AAAAAAAAAAA! LoL! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh by the way if I get lots of reviews for the next chapter! I'll put a hold on the new fic and update! By the way the new fic I'm starting is called, as I've told you before isabout Kyou Kara Maou! It shall be called Yuuri vs. Yuuri! K? Ja for now! Luv you all!


End file.
